Stronger
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: A set of drabbles for our favorite Hunger Games characters. All genres.
1. The Cafeteria

**This is a set of drabbles I'm setting up. It'll take place anywhere within the characters' lives (mostly main characters), and not in chronological order. The only pairing I know I'll be using in here so far is Peeta/Katniss, but I may add more as time goes on. **

**I know I already have a couple of others stories going, but drabble stories are fun and can be updated quickly, so I just had to.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He watched her from across the cafeteria room, sitting with the mayor's daughter. She had her dark hair in her telltale braid as she sat quietly, starting on some homework due to the lack of food in front of her.

He wanted so badly to go over and sit with her; to start a conversation. A friendship maybe, and then more. More than anything, though, he wanted to share his food. He hated how hollow her cheeks were, and how her olive skin had a slight gray tinge.

"Peeta?"

He blinked and looked at Roy, one of his friends, and blushed at being caught. "What?"

Roy raised an eyebrow and looked over to where he was staring at before. "Why were you looking at _Katniss Everdeen_?"

Peeta felt offended by the sound of his voice; offended at him offending her. He sighed and looked down. "I was thinking of bringing her some food." He looked down at his half-eaten stale bread.

Roy stayed silent, then sighed. "Man, I'm sure she's used to it. Besides, she kinda scares me."

Peeta looked up at his friend's face, his brow knit together. Why were people afraid of her? She was beautiful to him. "She doesn't scare me. She's just not talkative, is all. There's nothing wrong with that."

Roy raised an eyebrow when the bell rang and stood up. He stayed still for a moment, just staring at Peeta, then spoke. "You know, if your mom ever found out, she'd kill you. Right?"

Peeta swallowed heavily and nodded. "Yeah. I know." He glanced over to see her walk through the doors quietly to her next class.

* * *

**Hope I started out on a good foot. **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Baked Goods and Windows

"Wanna look at the cakes, little duck?" Twelve-year-old Katniss smiled down at her little sister, holding her hand as they walked through town to get home from school.

The little girl's eyes lit up as she nodded vehemently.

Katniss chuckled and turned down the street of the bakery, heart racing at the fact that she'd be so near the Witch. Why had she asked Prim if she wanted to go? When they made it to the window, she was relieved to see the Baker at the counter. He noticed her looking in and smiled softly, which caused her to look away quickly.

"Katniss! Look! They're Katniss, just like you!" Prim tugged on her arm, pointing at a cake in the window.

Katniss looked down to see a white frosted cake, decorated in Katniss flowers. She cocked her head slightly to the left, eyes narrowed. What an odd choice of flower for a cake, especially when only a small amount of people would recognize it. She turned away and smiled at her sister. "Yep. I bet they'll make a Primrose one, too. As pretty as you."

Prim giggled, continuing along the window to look at the different varieties of cookies and cupcakes.

Katniss hesitantly looked up again, afraid of catching the Baker's eye again, but was instead met with the sight of a blonde haired boy, her age. Peeta Mellark. The boy with the bread. She wondered if his mother would beat him again if she went in to thank him, though the whole thing happened a year ago. Probably. She already caused him enough trouble, no need for more.

When he looked up, she quickly looked away, her braid swishing over her shoulder. She tugged on Prim's hand with a small smile. "C'mon, let's go home."

The girl looked at the baked goods longingly, but hurried along to go back home.

* * *

**Another hinted Peeta/Katniss one, and with a bit of Prim, too! The next one will have Gale, where they're in the Hob with Darius.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. I Minded

**Time for some Gale! This is where he realizes his feelings for Katniss when they're in the Hob with Darius. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Gale watched as Darius teased Katniss at Greasy Sae's, asking for a kiss in trade for a rabbit. Katniss would swat him away half-heartedly, and when he started to point out all the girls that would trade much more for one of his kisses, she and Greasy Sae just laughed it off.

He was surprised, though, that he didn't find any of it funny. In fact, he thought the exact opposite. There was a strange feeling pulling at his heart when he watched Darius tickle Katniss with her braid. Along with that feeling, he wouldn't help but notice how her nose crinkled up and her eyes closed, making her look quite cute.

He blinked. He was surprised at his own thoughts of his best friend, but at the same time not. Was it so weird for him to feel something after all the time they spent together? Probably not.

He wondered if she felt anything, too.

He inwardly shook his head. She would take care of her family, make sure they survive, before even thinking about any sort of romantic relationship.

"Aw, c'mon Katnisssss." Darius winked at her playfully while she scowled.

He was really starting to mind. A lot. He knew he couldn't say anything, though, so he turned away and waited for Darius to stop bugging her. Better he stay out of it than get involved and say something he shouldn't.

He wondered it he'd ever get the chance to say that something one day.

* * *

**Poor Gale, with his jealousy. Gotta love him. **

**Read and Review!**


	4. To Watch

Mr. Mellark watched his son on the television in the bakery, his family next to him. His other two sons and wife were watching intently, though for other reasons than Peeta's survival.

Katniss had found him, and is giving him a fair amount of romantic attention.

His boys would snort at something Peeta would say, deeming in 'sappy', and his wife sat completely still, a permanent frown on his face. He was proud of his son, though. He had managed to capture the love of his life, even if it was only for a little while. If he dies, at least he'll have that before he goes.

But he can't allow himself to think like that. Peeta will be fine. Both he and Katniss were going to get out, especially when she has access to a bow and arrows. He knew that she was beyond lethal with those. He has bought enough of her squirrels, after all.

Peeta started telling her about the day he fell for her, and Mr. Mellark's heart began to pound. Peeta always had a remarkable memory, and he was hoping to God that the boy would not bring up Katniss' mother.

He said it. The exact conversation that took place on that day.

Mr. Mellark refused to move his eyes from the television, not wanting to see the expressions of his family, especially his wife. He didn't want to think about what would happen that night when they would prepare for bed.

His mind turned back to the games, though, when he heard Katniss speak. When she kissed him this time, it seemed different than the others. More passionate, desperate. He couldn't help but feel proud of his son, despite the situation. He had also lasted much longer than Peeta's brothers had predicted.

ooo

The end was here. He watched his son climb the Cornucopia with Katniss, the District two boy already up there.

They all wrestled while keeping their footing away from the Mutts that were below them, and he felt his hands go clammy while he bit his lip almost to the point of drawing blood. This would be it. The last act, the time he would end up with either a healthy son or a wooden box.

Then the District two boy had his son in his clutches in a choke hold, Katniss holding an arrow poised to shoot. He was beyond thankful that she cared for Peeta, or else his son would be dead for sure. Still, the way Peeta's lips were turning blue was really pulling on his nerves, making small tremors move throughout his whole body.

The arrow shot through the boy's hand, and Peeta was freed. They had won.

But no, the Mutts were not killing the other boy, rather putting him through a gory misery. They dragged him under the Cornucopia, out of Katniss' shooting range.

He watched as Katniss made a tourniquet for Peeta's leg, an injury that he hadn't taken complete notice of until now. Once he was able to get a decent look in the screen, he felt his stomach drop. If they didn't find a way to kill the other boy soon, his son could die of blood loss. He mentally thanked Katniss for the help, though he was sure that if Peeta came out, it would be minus a leg. Still, better broken than dead.

After what seemed like hours, the boy was dragged back out and Katniss was able to get a shot. He felt elation, a smile on his face. He heard his other boys whoop at Peeta's victory, though no reaction from his wife. He didn't even think she cared, which would have bothered him greatly if he wasn't so filled with pride and joy for his youngest son. Peeta wouldn't just come back alive, but with the girl he had loved all his life. He was accomplishing what Mr. Mellark wasn't able to.

Then the announcer came on. His stomach dropped once again when the announcement came, and now he knew for sure his son would die. Because there was no way that boy would allow Katniss to die; he simply loved her too much.

Then there were berries. It took him a second to realize what they were, but then his mind went back to when Peeta was picking the exact same thing. They were not going to come out with one victor, but instead none.

He felt tears at the corners of his eyes when he watched them both put the berries into their mouths, his heart breaking. He knew that was the end.

Until there was another announcement.

He wasn't sure what to feel. He was happy that he would have his son back, but at what cost? Everyone knew how the Capitol handled such rebellious acts, so all he had was to hope that it will be played off as an act for love.

Only time would tell.


	5. No Relief in Waking

Finnick sat in his bed in District 13, concentrating on the piece of rope in front of him; he recently had to find a new piece, since he gave his other one to Katniss.

Annie was in the Capitol's clutches, and he had no idea what was happening to her in there. Well, he had a vague idea, but it was one he'd rather not think about. Not his poor, sweet Annie, who was already on the verge of breaking as it was.

He found comfort in being there for Katniss when it came to Peeta. It reminded him that she was in the same situation – even if she refused to admit it – and that they could share the pain.

After all, misery loves company.

He was wondering if he could continue on sharing that pain; just yesterday, her friend Gale had given him a look that could kill. He almost felt like Gale felt that he was taking Katniss away. The idea was preposterous, he had to know that, but jealousy can cloud the mind.

On second thought, he didn't care what the guy thought. If talking to Katniss helped them both, then he was going to keep on doing it and not worry about some jealous friend. He could take him, anyway. He _was_ a victor, after all.

He continued tying the rope, over and over, and thinking random thoughts to keep his mind occupied. Because in the end, there was one horrifying thought that would creep its way in.

That Snow was using Annie the way he used him.

* * *

**Decided to bring some Finnick in! Absolutely love him.**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Elation

Katniss was pregnant. He still couldn't believe it.

Pregnant. He was going to be a father.

Peeta thought that the happiest day of his life was when Katniss had agreed to marry him, but he was wrong. By this time, he had come to terms with the fact that she would never want children, and he was okay with that. Sure, he wanted them badly, but he wanted her more; ever since they were five years old.

He still feels as though he is dreaming, about to wake up from the first good dream he's had in years. Oh, he couldn't wait until Haymitch found out either. He could already see the expression on the old man's face, and the quirky comments sure to follow with Katniss as the target.

She had told him how afraid she was, and he wasn't surprised. He knew fear was a big part of her reluctance to having children, which was also why she had never wanted them before. Because of the Games. He had to admit, it was hard for him to grasp the idea that one will never come again, as well. When the first Reaping day since the rebellion rolled around, he was sure they were going to go up to that Justice Building with Effie Trinket up on the stage. He had a flashback that day.

None of that mattered now, though. They were having a baby. A living, breathing baby, and it would be all theirs. He simply could not stop smiling.

He couldn't wait to see Katniss' pregnancy glow, her belly full of his baby. Feeling them kick for the first time. Holding her hand while she finally brings them to the world, no matter how hard she'll be holding or how vicious she'll be due to the pain. It was all worth it.

He was sure he'd have pleasant dreams for a long time.

* * *

**Baby Everlark :)**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Nuts and Volts

**This is a request from Ali of District 3 :)**

** I know, it is super duper short. **

**And yes, I do take requests!**

* * *

Beetee sighed as he drew random lines in the sand. It was his and Finnick's turn to guard while the rest sleep; except for Wiress; she had just died.

He wasn't sure what to think. She had been such a good companion, someone he could work beside and be himself with. She never made fun of his hobbies, just as he never made fun of hers.

His heart felt heavy just thinking of her, making him wince.

"You loved her."

He blinked and looked up, seeing Finnick staring at him, his sea green eyes full of sympathy. He didn't know what to say back, his mouth slightly agape. He was suddenly hyper-aware of the cameras, feeling slightly uncomfortable, yet at the same time relieved.

He thought over the boy's words for a moment longer, his eyes shining with unshed tears in the moonlight. "Yes. I did."

* * *

**Poor Beetee :'(**

**Read and Review!**


	8. The Everlark Wedding

Katniss was wringing her hands and biting her lip, waiting in her room, a white dress hanging beautifully on her body. It was beautiful, and created by Cinna before his death – apparently, he always had faith.

It was a sweetheart cut, the skirt not too full, but it still flowed. The corset top of the gown had white sequin embroidery, the skirt covered with a thin layer of tulle which was sparsely decorated with barely-there flowers. It was absolutely stunning.

She sat there and stared at it, biting her lip nervously. No doubt, she was ready for this step with Peeta; they were in love – a word she thought she'd never use – and she did not want anything more than this. She then turned away to look in the mirror. Her prep team had insisted on doing her makeup and hair once again, though this time she made sure they played by her rules. She didn't want to look like a Capitol look-a-like on her wedding day. This was her and Peeta, as themselves. No more faking.

She had a light smoky eye, bringing out her gray eyes, with minimal mascara and a salmon colored lip gloss. They had stayed away from foundation, her cheeks already naturally blushed from hours in the sun. Her hair was twisted into the elegant braid of the reaping, though her mother was the one to do this, but with small flowered pins swirled into the braids. A small diamond headband was added to complete the ensemble.

She wondered what her life would have been like if the reaping never happened. She doubted she would be here with Peeta; merchant and seam did not clash. It was out of the question, especially with his mother and the way she was. She still wondered if he would have ever gotten the nerve to talk to her.

Prim would still be here. Would she have found love? Gale loved her, and perhaps she would have married him, though it wouldn't be like this. They had grown apart, and she could see that happening without the rebellion at some point or another.

Peeta had always been good for her, she just wished she had seen it earlier. She had put him through emotional hell with her fickle choices, denying that feeling that had overcame her so many times with him since the 74th hunger games. Now, she couldn't imagine life without him. She startled out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

Haymitch opened it with a smirk, holding out an arm. "Ready to get married, sweetheart?"

* * *

**Everlark wedding! I've always pictured Haymitch being the one to walk her down the aisle. **

**Read and Review!**


	9. The Force Field

**All right, this one is _really_ short. But, ya know, drabbles. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Katniss' reaction to Peeta hitting the force field, Finnick has been watching them more closely. The way they are around each other, the love in their eyes…it seems so real. Now, he knows it's real from Peeta's side – everyone knew how much he loved her – but it was Katniss that was supposed to be pretending. Did she react like that for the cameras? To seem pregnant?

He shook his head to himself, glancing over at the two sleeping figures, cuddled together to fight off each other's nightmares. Katniss was always a bad liar, and bad actress. The way she sobbed and how she attacked him when she thought he was going to kill Peeta wasn't an act – it couldn't be. There was something there, something he didn't even think Katniss saw.

She looked so content at the moment, and her grip tightened on him just a little more; they looked very much in love.

After this revelation, he had to smirk to himself; oh, he couldn't wait until she realized this for herself.

* * *

**I love Finnick to death. It made me so sad when he died, because he's just amazing and it just wasn't fair. My poor Finnick. I can't wait to see who will play him in Catching Fire - personally, I like Garrett Hedlund. Who do you guys want?**

**Read and Review (and tell me who you want for Finnick ;))!**


	10. Genuine

**This is a request from Hey.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Johanna watched Katniss and Peeta as they acted oh-so-in love while in the water. She rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"What's the matter, Jo?"

She turned to see Finnick staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. She glanced back at the _Starcrossed lovers_ with a slight shake of the head. "It's sickening." She then leaned in close, and whispered quietly enough for the cameras to not catch, "and she's just using that poor kid up."

Finnick let out one laugh, then looked over at the two with a thoughtful expression before leaning in himself. "The thing is, I don't think she's acting as much as she thinks she is."

That got her to raise an eyebrow. What the hell was he talking about? All of the rebels know that the whole relationship was a sham on her part. "What are you going on about, Odair?"

"He hit a forcefield in the beginning; heart stopped. She was pretty close to hysterical. Knowing her lack of acting skills, there was no way that was forced."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked back at the two, and she just found one more reason to hate Katniss Everdeen – she was _genuine_.

* * *

**As you all recall, Johanna hates Katniss even more because her 'help the people' act isn't fake. And I mean, when Peeta hit the forcefield? C'mon Katniss, you feel something for that boy.**

**Read and Review!**


	11. First Impressions

**This was a request from PeetasCupcake; the first time Finnick meets Katniss.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finnick walked through the different chariots, leaving his District 4 one for the very back. After all, it's only right to greet the Girl on Fire, size her up before he has to risk his life to keep the girl alive. When he made it there, he was surprised to see her alone; Peeta seemed to always be near her. Before going too far, he stopped at a bowl near one of the horses to pick up a handful of sugar cubes.

She was looking over to the side, leaving him time to take her in. Dark hair, olive skin, gray eyes. She was pretty, but impossibly thin; then again, he saw what she could do with the bow and arrow. When she got her hands on that, she immediately turned incredibly lethal – he had to make sure that she got it in the arena, after getting her to trust him. The last thing he wanted was an arrow through his heart.

He felt bad for Peeta, pining after her the way he does. It was easy to spot her pretending, especially since she was a pretty sucky actor. It was obvious that she cared about him, but he wasn't sure to what extent. Probably not to the extent that Peeta wished for. He started to wonder about Snow's agenda; would Katniss dying help the rebellion or Snow? It could go either way; it was better to just keep her alive, not take any chances. Besides, it wouldn't be too far in before they blew the force field out.

When she finally turned in her direction, he no stared and instead put on a cocky and seductive smirk, sliding up to her and holding out the sugar. "Want a sugar cube?"

* * *

**Read and Review m'lovelies! **


End file.
